


Afterwards

by fengirl88



Series: After Shakespeare [6]
Category: Measure for Measure - Shakespeare
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Nonet, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman's voice, four words in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Voice challenge at fan_flashworks.

Not yet dawn; lust sated, he shivers.  
She turns away from him and says  
"Remember now my brother."  
The voice of the contract:  
an accusation  
not to be borne.  
His future,  
endless  
shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Technical note: a nonet is a form of 9 lines, beginning with a 9 syllable line and decreasing by 1 syllable each line, ending with a 1 syllable line.
> 
> I doubt anyone will read this who doesn't know the play already, but here's a spoilery endnote just in case: this is one of those Shakespearean bedtrick scenarios. Angelo thinks that he's just had sex with Isabella, whose brother he has promised to reprieve from execution if Isabella yields to his demands; the woman pretending to be Isabella is actually Mariana, Angelo's former betrothed, and the sexual consummation of their relationship makes Angelo legally her husband.


End file.
